Total Drama Jet Plane
by Pichu77
Summary: With the Cruise Ship gone, Chris gets a luxury jet for this new dramatic, action packed, hilarious season with an all new cast! (Apps Closed)
1. Cast

TDJP Contestants

Scarlett (TDPI Contestant)

Okiku Sarisi

Lizabeth Anders

Samuel Eastman

Mimi Sins (The Girl Gamer)

Jasmine Reyes

Cassandra Turner

Tula Munroe

Tyler Munroe

Linda Mesa (The Feisty One)

Vera Jameson (The Level Headed One)

Marx Soul (The Innocent One)

Beth (TDI Contestant)

Lindsay (TDI Contestant)

All done! Thank you for sending in your contestants and I will get the first episode out soon.


	2. New York Times pt 1

The camera zooms in on Chris, "Welcome to Total Drama Jet Plane!" he said as he walked onto the runway, "We will be meeting our 14 competitors who will be flying around the world!" he continued, "Here comes our first three classic contestants, Beth, Lindsay, and Scarlett!" he said as they all got out of a limo. "Greetings Chris, I hope to win this time." Scarlett said as she walked past him. "Our next contest is Okiku Sarisi!" Chris said as Okiku got out of her limo. "Hello Chris." Okiku said. "Greetings Kiki." Scarlett said, "Hey! Don't call me that!" Okiku said. "Ok then." Scarlett replied. "Our next two contestants are Lizabeth Anders and Samuel Eastman!" Chris said as the two got out of the limousine. "Next we have Mimi Sins!" Chris said as Mimi got out of her limousine, "Hi! I'm Mimi, but you can call me Mimikins if you want! Teehee!" she said as she walked over and stood next to Scarlett. "Next we have Jasmine Reyes and Casandra Turner!" he said as they stepped out of the limousine, "It's nice to meet you all!" Jasmine said as walked and stood next to Lizabeth. "Next arriving are Tyler and Tula Munroe!" Chris announced as the twins stepped out of the limousine, "Which is which?" Mimi asked. "The one on the left is Tula and the right is Tyler." a voice said, "Who are you?" Mimi asked, "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Marx Soul." he replied as he fixed his jester hat, walked over, and stood next to Mimi. "Last are Linda Mesa and Vera Jameson." Chris said as the girls got out of the limo, "Alright now everyone let's get on the plane!" he said as everyone walked up the ramp into the plane. The door to the entrance closed everyone saw a flash and heard an evil laugh.

To be continued in part 2!


	3. New York Times pt 2

"What was that?" Tula asked, "I don't know." Tyler replied. "Welcome aboard the McLean plane!" Chris announced as the bright lights started to fade, "This is the dining hall, where you will eat everyday." Chris said as everyone followed him to the next room.

"This is the first class room!" Chris announced as everyone gasped, there was a hot tub, beds, and even a tv, "This place is amazing!" Cassandra said. "Follow me!" Chris said as they followed him to the next room.

"This place looks awful!" Samuel complained. "This is the loser class room! If you lose a challenge, you stay here." Chris said as everyone quickly left the room. "I never wanna end up in there!" Mimi said as she ran out of the room.

"And this is the elimination room." Chris said as everyone followed him in, "Greetings Chris!" a voice said, "Dawn! What are you doing here?!" Chris yelled. "I am waiting, I sensed an evil being here that isn't you so I came here looking for it." she replied. "Whatever, we can talk about it later! We will be arriving at New York soon so everyone will need to prepare for landing!" Chris hurriedly announced as everyone put a seatbelt on.

"When said someone was evil, did you mean me?" Scarlett asked Dawn, "No, your evil days are over, but his are not." Dawn replied. "Come on everyone! The plane landed!" Beth said as everyone undid their seatbelt and got off the plane.

"Welcome to New York!" Chris said as everyone got off the plane. "New York! Do you know how many stores there are here!" Lindsay exclaimed, "No, but we are here for

a challenge!" Chris replied, "Your challenge is a race to Central Park. But first, we must make the teams. "Team A is Lizabeth, Samuel, Okiku, Linda, and Jasmine. You can choose your team name." Chris said, "We will be Team Anime!" Okiku said.

"Nice! Team B is Beth, Lindsay, Tula, Tyler, and Vera." Chris announced, "We will be Team Flare!" Lindsay yelled.

"OK! Team C is Mimi, Marx, Scarlett, and Cassandra." Chris said. "Hey! No fair! We have four members and they each have five!" Cassandra complained. "Fine, Dawn will be on your team." Chris said as Dawn went and stood next to Scarlett. "We will be Team Supernova!" Marx said.

"Great. On your marks, get set, GO!" Chris yelled as everyone ran off. "Lets follow Team Flare." Linda said as Team Anime followed them. "I know a quick way to Park Central!" Lindsay exclaimed, "Good, we're right behind you." Beth replied.

"If McDonalds is right there, that means Central Park is this way." Scarlett said as they followed her. "Great thinking Scarlett!" Marx said, "Thank you." Scarlett replied.

"Here we are!" Lindsay said as Tula face-palmed, "Lindsay, we were supposed to go to Central Park! Not a parking lot to the mall!" Tyler shouted, "Oops!" Lindsay apologized. "Why did we follow you guys?! Now we both lost!" Okiku yelled.

"Yes! We won!" Mimi exclaimed as Team Supernova ran into the park where Chris was waiting, "Congratulations! You get first class seating and immunity!" he said. "At least we got second." Tula said, "That's better than last." Tyler replied.

"This is your fault Samuel!" Linda yelled, "What did I do?" Samuel asked, "You told us to follow Team Flare!" Linda replied. "Yeah!" Jasmine and Okiku agreed. "G-g-guys, it wasn't my idea!" Samuel stuttered. "Save it for elimination." Linda said.

In the elimination room, "You all voted and the following players are safe, Jasmine, Okiku, and Lizabeth. The last player safe with 2 votes is...Linda." Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows, "No! Please don't take Samuel away!" Lizabeth cried as Samuel put his parachute, "Sorry, too late." Chris said as he shoved Samuel out the plane.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Scarlett asked her, "The evil is growing inside him." Dawn worriedly replied. "Would you like a cookie Marx?" Mimi asked as sat down with a tray full of cookies, "Sure he said as he grabbed one. "I love you Marx." Mimi whispered, "What?" Marx asked, "Nothing." Mimi replied as she walked away and played on her 3DS.


	4. Super Happy Fun Go Time Japan

"Ugh." Okiku said as she got out of her bed, "Those had to be the most painful pillows I had every slept on!" she complained as everyone else woke up. "Has anyone seen my glasses?" Beth asked as she felt around looking for them, "I haven't seen them, but I hope we can go to Paris to do more shopping!" Lindsay replied. "Thanks." Beth sarcastically replied.

"Good morning!" Cassandra said as she woke up, "You slept well." Scarlett replied. "I hope we win again so we can stay in first class!" Mimi said. "Attention all competitors! We will soon be arriving in Japan for our next challenge!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker. "I've always wanted to go to Japan!" Marx said. "I want to see the pandas!" Dawn said.

"I don't see the runway!" Vera shouted as the plane was flying. "You won't be needing it!" Chef said as he shoved everyone out of the plane. "AHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed as they fell. "I see something!" Jasmine yelled as it got closer and closer. SPLISH! "Ewwwww! Is this ice cream!?" Cassandra complained. "Yes, lychee flavored ice cream!" Chris replied. "This is delicious!" Mimi exclaimed. "That's gross!" Linda replied as she slapped Mimi.

"Your challenge today is a game of life sized pinball!" Chris announced as everyone followed him into a big room. "One member from each team will ride a pinball into the machine to get as many points as possible while everyone else controls the flippers." Chris said, "Now pick your rider!" "Linda will do it!" Lizabeth said. "Can I ride?" Lindsay asked, "Sure!" Tula replied. "Marx!" Dawn, Scarlett and Cassandra said at the same time. "OK, now that you all have picked your riders, let's begin!" Chris said as Linda, Lindsay and Marx climbed into the balls.

"Try not to go too AHHHHH!" Lindsay screamed as she bounced around the board. "37000 points, not bad." Chris said as Lindsay threw up on the way out of the ball. "Are you okay?!" Beth asked as she ran up to Lindsay, "Ohhhhhhhhh." Lindsay said as she continued to vomit.

Marx's eyes widened, "I can't go in there!" he said as his team shoved him in, "It's for the team." Cassandra said as she closed the door. "GO!" Chris yelled as Marx was launched into the machine. "Let me out!" he cried as he kept on bouncing around the board. "78000 points. Better than Team Flare. Not bad." Chris said as Marx crawled out of the pinball. "Are you feeling okay?" Mimi asked, "Kinda." Marx replied.

"Okay Linda, you are up!" Chris said. "No, I forfeit." Linda replied. "OK, then your team will be sending someone home tonight again!" Chris said as Lizabeth, Okiku and Jasmine glared at Linda. "Let's get back on the Chris said as everyone followed him back on to the plane.

In the elimination room, "I'm sorry! Please don't vote me off!" Linda cried. "The votes are in and Linda is out!" Chris said as he handed Linda a parachute. "Screw you all!" Linda said as she walked to the door, "We'll miss you too!" Lizabeth said as she shoved Linda out if the plane.

-Confessional-

Lizabeth: "That was really satisfying!"

Mimi: "I sorta have a crush on Marx... because he is the only boy left in the game, that's all!"

"Looks like we won again!" Cassandra said as she ate a cookie. "Have you guys seen Tyler anywhere?" Lindsay asked, "She's in the bathroom." Scarlett replied. "Not that Tyler, my boyfriend Tyler, wait... what was his name again? Never mind." Lindsay said as she grabbed a cookie and left.


	5. X Marx the Spot

"We have got to stop losing challenges!" Okiku yelled, "I don't want to go home yet!" she yelled as Jasmine woke up. "You don't have to yell!" Jasmine complained. "Yeah, it's hurting our ears." Lizabeth said. "I don't care!" Okiku replied. "You're probably just gonna lose again." Vera said. "What?!" Okiku asked, "Nothing." Vera quickly replied. "That's what I thought." Okiku said as she sat down. "I wonder how the others are doing over in first class." Beth said.

"First class rocks!" Cassandra said as she bounced on her bed. "I hope we win again!" Mimi said. "Even I think this perfect." Courtney said. "COURTNEY! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE IN THIS SEASON!" Chris yelled as Chef walked in and grabbed Courtney. "I'm a CIT! You can't do this! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed as Chef threw her out the plane. "That was weird." Marx said. "Okay! Now that she is out of the way, we will soon be arriving in Pompeii!" Chris announced as the city came into view.

"Welcome to Pompeii, or what used to be Pompeii!" Chris announced as everyone got off the plane, "Your challenge is to find an ancient book hidden somewhere in the city. First team to find it wins! If you find a hidden piece of paper, you place second!" Chris said as everyone ran off.

"Where do we check first?" Scarlett asked, "The Lost Garden." Dawn immediately replied. "Why there?" Marx asked, "Don't question it. I know what I'm doing." Dawn replied as they followed her.

"Let's check in every house!" Jasmine said as her team followed her. "Great idea!" Lizabeth said as she and Okiku followed Jasmine.

"I say we look in the plane!" Lindsay suggested to her team. "No! Remember the last time we listened to you?" Vera said, "I say we check the castle." Tula suggested, "I agree." Tyler replied as Team Flare followed her.

"Here we are!" Dawn said as Team Supernova walked into the garden, "Is this the only place that wasn't destroyed by the volcano?" Mimi asked, "Yes. My ancestors protected this place and it survived. The book should be in the library." Dawn replied as they followed her. "These flowers are well kept, who looks after them?" Scarlett asked, "I am not sure who looks after the plants, this place was abandoned 21 years ago." Dawn replied as they arrived at the library.

"Did you guys find anything?" Okiku asked as she, Lizabeth, and Jasmine looked through the houses, "Nothing." Jasmine replied as Okiku stomped her foot in frustration, "Argh! We're gonna lose again!" Okiku yelled.

"The paper!" Vera said as Team Flare ran into the castle. "Welcome to the Roman museum!" Hiro said as they walked in, "Is there anything you are interested in?" Tadashi asked. "Yes. We need that paper over there." Vera replied. "I'm sorry. That is one if our exhibits." Tadashi said. "Fine!" Vera said as she pulled out a lighter, "If I can't have it, no one can!" she said as she lit the rug on fire causing the building to burn. "See ya!" she said as she grabbed the paper and followed her team out of the museum. "Are you alright?" Tadashi asked as a guest ran out of the building, "Yeah, but Professor Oak is still in there!" they said as they ran off. "Tadashi no!" Hiro said as Tadashi walked toward the building. "Oak is still in there, someone has to help!" he said as he ran into the building as it exploded.

"This is the library." Dawn said as they walked in to the library. "Dawn!" a girl said as she ran up to and hugged Dawn. "Fluttershy!" Dawn said as they hugged. "Oh! Umm... hi! I'm Lily, but you can call me Fluttershy if you want to." she said. "Why do they call you that?" Cassandra asked. "She is shy and loves to play with butterflies, so we gave her that nickname." Dawn replied, "Do you know where book#911 is?" Dawn asked as Fluttershy ran off. "Why is there a book #911?" Marx asked. "We have exactly 9001 books, we just number them all." Dawn replied. "Found it!" Fluttershy said as she handed the book to her. "Let's go!" Cassandra said as they left the library. "Thank you Fluttershy!" Mimi yelled as they started to walk away. "Wait!" Fluttershy said as she ran to them. "What is it?" Dawn asked. "Marx, do the names Ariana and Kirby ring a bell?" Fluttershy asked. "Yeah, Ariana was a friend from school and Kirby was a bully who picked on us." Marx replied. "Okay then, does the name Ryan sound familiar to you, isn't he your best friend?" she asked, "Yeah. We always played Smash together." he replied. "I know where and what he is and I can tell you." she said as Marx's eyes widened, "No!" he yelled as he ran off. "Wait! Come back!" Mimi yelled as her team followed Marx.

"Chris we found the paper!" Beth said as she handed the paper to him, "You guys burnt down a building, killed two people and now the cops are coming. Hurry up and get in the plane!" Chris yelled as Team Flare ran into the plane. "Chris! We have the book!" Dawn said as she handed him the book, "Good job! Go get in first class before the cops come!" Chris yelled as Team Supernova ran into the plane. "We lost again!?" Okiku yelled as she ran up to Chris, "Yes, you have to vote someone off again Team Victory 2.0." Chris said as Team Anime walked onto the plane.

In the elimination room, "The votes are in, and Lizabeth and Jasmine are safe." Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows. "What?!" Okiku said as Chris handed her a parachute. "Bye Okiku!" Lizabeth said as she chuckled. "Stop laughinggggggggggggg!" Okiku yelled as she was shoved out the plane. "I never liked her that much." Lizabeth said as she and Jasmine left the elimination room.

"Good night everyone." Dawn said as she went to sleep. "What's wrong Marx?" Mimi asked as Marx was staring out the window, "How does she know about me?" he asked. "I don't know. You know what I do when I'm confused?" Mimi replied. "Let me guess, you play on your 3DS." Marx answered, "Yep!" Mimi replied as she handed Marx her 3DS, "Play it." Mimi said as she laid down in her bed. "I'm good." he replied as he went to sleep.

"My teammates voted me off! I can't believe it!" Okiku yelled as she drifted down, "You should talk!" Courtney replied. "Haha very funny." Okiku replied as they landed on the ground. "Freeze! You are under arrest fir burning down our museum!" a police officer yelled as he ran up to them, "I'm a CIT! I can't be arrested!" Courtney screamed as the officer walked them to jail, "Okay, but Japanese is coming with me!" the officer replied as he dragged Okiku away. "Lucky you." Fluttershy said as she walked up to Courtney. "I know right?" Courtney replied as they walked to the garden.


	6. Not so Green Greenland

"Good morning!" Mimi said as she woke up. "Thank you." Dawn replied as she got out of her bed. "Guys, The plane is hurtling towards the ground!" Cassandra yelled as everyone started to panic.

"We're all gonna die!" Beth screamed as the plane came closer, "I'll miss you Beth!" Lindsay cried as she hugged her. "I'll miss you too!" Beth replied. "Chef! What are you doing!" Tula shouted as she ran into the room, "Are you insane?!" Tyler yelled as she ran into the control room. "The runway is right there! So calm down already!" Chris yelled as Tula and Tyler left. "Whew, that was close." Lizabeth said as the plane landed.

"Welcome to Greenland where last season's runner-up Valor will demonstrate today's challenge to make up the cost of my cruise ship!" Chris said as Valor walked up to him, "Your challenge is to get your entire team across these ice blocks to get to the other side of this ice-cold lake! Valor will you show them what to do?" Chris said as Valor jumped onto a block of ice. "Ahh!" she shouted as she fell into the water. "That is what you don't want to do." Chris said as an intern helped Valor out of the lake. "You may begin!" Chris said as everyone walked over to the ice blocks.

"Let's do this!" Jasmine said as she and Lizabeth jumped onto the ice. "We will too!" Tula and Tyler said in unison as they hopped on the ice. "This appears to be rather dangerous. I have a plan to get across." Scarlett said, "We simply walk across each block and don't jump that we do not risk falling." she said as everyone on her team agreed as they started to walk along the ice.

"How about we have Tyler help us?" Lindsay asked, "HE'S NOT HERE ANYMORE!" everyone replied. "Oh, bummer." she said as Beth helped her walk across the ice. "We're screwed." Vera said to herself. "Halfway there!" Lizabeth said as she and Jasmine were jumping from block to block.

-Confessional-Scarlett-

"I had no clue they could jump like that, but with my plan we have second guaranteed."

"Yes! We won!" Jasmine shouted as she hugged Lizabeth. "What do you say we form an alliance and make it to the finale together?" Lizabeth asked, "Sure! But won't we need like three people?" Jasmine replied. "Don't worry, I'll find someone." Lizabeth said as Tula and Tyler hopped onto the block they were on. "Now we just need Beth, Lindsay, and Vera to make it!" Tula said, "Then we will place second!" Tyler finished. "How is the casino like for you two?" Dawn asked, "Wait, where did you come from?" Tula asked. "And how do you know about our parent's casino?" Tyler asked. "Our team walked here, and you appear to have a history of gambling." Dawn replied. "Doesn't that mean..." Tula began, "We lost!" Tyler finished. "Noooooo!" They both shouted as Chris walked up to them. "Let's get back on the plane and vote off another contestant!" he said as everyone followed him back onto the plane.

In the elimination room, "Welcome Team Flare, it seems you guys lost today's challenge. Well, the votes are in and Tula, Tyler, and Beth are safe." Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows. "Good luck Lindsay!" Beth said as se ate her marshmallow. "The last one safe is... Lindsay!" Chris said as he tossed her a marshmallow. "What?! Why?!" Vera shouted. "I know it's always a shock. So here's your parachute, and there is the door. Have fun!" Chris said as he shoved Vera off the plane. "Why did we vote her off?" Lindsay asked. "I actually don't know." Beth said as they walked to loser class.

"Who should we pick to be in our alliance?" Lizabeth asked, "Mimi!" Jasmine replied. "Why her?" Lizabeth asked, "She seems pretty dumb and we could use her help." Jasmine replied. "Couldn't we just have Lindsay instead?" Lizabeth asked, "She is with Beth already, so Mimi is our best option." Jasmine replied. "Okay, we'll talk with her tomorrow." Lizabeth said as she laid down in her bed. "Good night Lizzy." Jasmine said as she went to sleep. "Don't call me that!" Lizabeth yelled as she laid down and went to sleep.

"Stupid Teammates!" Vera shouted. "#% &! Thanks for the stupid backpack with textbooks Chris!" she yelled as she opened her backpack. "I'm gonna die!" she screamed as she fell into the lake. "This isn't so bad!" she said as she popped out of the water. "EELS! AHHHH!" She shouted as eels came out of the water and electrocuted her.

R&R Sorry this took so long to make, the next backstory I'll be doing is Mimi. After that I'll be doing Amanda. Thank you Lizabeth-life stone, Gwendolyn, and Sophia Crutchfield for your support!


	7. Big Trouble In Little China

"You guys wanted to see me?" Mimi asked as she walked into first class. "Yeah. We wanted you to be in our alliance." Jasmine replied. "Sure!" Mimi said as she ran off. "That was too easy." Lizabeth said as she sat on the couch and ate a cookie. While they were sitting, the plane slowly landed on the ground.

"Welcome to Chinatown, San Francisco! Where today's challenge will be taking pla- AHHHHHHHH!" Chris yelled as a man in a red turban grabbed him and ran off. "We've got some Big Trouble in Little China." Marx said. "We should go look for him!" Lindsay shouted as her team followed her into the alley. As the rest of the teams went to go look for Chris three evil laughs could be heard. "You should have seen the looks on their faces!" Chris said as he and Chef laughed. "You think they'll find us?" Chef said. "Maybe..." Chris replied.

"Why are we listening to you?" Tula asked as they followed Lindsay down the alley, "Because I'm smart." Lindsay replied. "No, you are actually pretty stupid." Tyler said. "Guys can't we all just get along?" Beth said as a shadowy figure crept up behind them. "Lindsay? Tula? Tyler?" Beth asked as she nervously turned around to see they were gone. "I'm all alone. In the dark. In the alley. In China Town. Help." Beth cried as she looked for the others.

"I'm not finding any trace of Chris." Scarlett said as Team Supernova was walking along the sidewalk. "I can't see!" Cassandra yelled as green fog filled the air. "AHH!" Cassandra screamed as she fell down a hole in the ground. "Are you oka- AHHH" Mimi yelled as she fell. "I'm going to help them." Dawn said as she jumped down the hole. "Same here." Scarlett said as she jumped down. "I'm going to win the challenge!" Marx said as he walked off while another shadowy figure followed him.

"We can do this!" Jasmine nervously said as she and Lizabeth walked down the alley. "Halt!" a voice said as the girls stopped. "You are interfering with our plans! Leave now!" it said. "Who are you?!" Beth nervously asked as she ran up to them. "I am a sorcerer who follows Lopan to take over the world!" he said as Marx ran up to them. "I'll handle him." he said as the three girls backed away. "So you returned after losing all these years Marx!" the sorcerer laughed. "I was 9 when that happened Ken! I will not join you! Even if you are my brother!" Marx yelled. He then shot a laser at Ken. "Hmmm, so it will be that then." Ken said as two more sorcerers walked up behind him. "Prepare to DIE!" Ken yelled as all three attacked.

"Where are we?" Mimi asked as she woke up. "The plane." Chris replied. "Where is everyone else?" Cassandra asked. "We can't find Lindsay, Tula, or Tyler anywhere, and Marx, Beth, Lizabeth, and Jasmine are all in the alley." Chris replied. "At least Marx can still win for us." Dawn said. "I found 'em!" Chef said as Lindsay, Tula, and Tyler followed him into the plane. "We we're captured by a weird sorcerer guy, but we escaped and Chef found us." Lindsay said as she sat down. "It was scary." Tula said. "I agree." Tyler replied. "Whatever, you all lost the challenge!" Chris said.

"Run for it!" Marx yelled as Lizabeth and Jasmine ran off. "I'll help!" Beth said as swords constantly were swung at them. Marx then fires a blinding flash at them while he and Beth run away. "That was close!" Beth said. "Keep running!" Marx yelled.

"We won again!" Jasmine said as she and Lizabeth ran onto the plane. "Congratulations! Now let's see who places second." Chris said as Beth ran onto the plane. "Did I win?" she panted as Marx ran onto the plane. "No, you placed second! Which means Team Supernova will have to vote someone off!" Chris announced as Marx face palmed.

In the elimination room. "The votes are in and Dawn, Scarlett, and Mimi are safe." Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows. "Woohoo!" Mimi said as she ate her marshmallow. "The final contestant safe is... Marx!" Chris said he tossed Marx his marshmallow. "What?!" Cassandra yelled. "Sorry, you blew the challenge." Marx casually replied. "Screw youuuuuuuuuu!" Cassandra yelled as Chris gave her a parachute and shoved her out the plane.

"Stupid Marx!" Cassandra yelled as she opened her parachute. "Whew, at least he gave me an actual parachute." she said as she landed on the ground. "Stupid China Town!" she said as she kicked the ground. "Hello." Ken said as he walked up to her. "#%& !" Cassandra said to herself.

Please review! It really helps give me an idea of what you guys want to see!


	8. Atlantis Maze

"Where are we going next?" Marx asked as Scarlett glared at him, "I know you messed with the votes and booted off Cassandra." she sternly said as Marx gulped nervously. "Never mind!" he said as Lindsay woke up. "I hope we go to Paris!" Lindsay said. "How do you put up with her Beth?" Tula asked, "She's my friend, that's all." Beth replied as the plane landed. "Let's go!" Tyler said as everyone followed her out of the plane.

"Welcome to Atlantis!" Chris said as everyone walked off the plane, "Today's challenge is a garden maze! First person to get there wins for their team! GO!" he said as everyone ran to the garden unaware of what is inside.

Everyone split up once they were in the maze, except Mimi decided to follow Marx, and Lindsay decided to follow Beth. "Are we there yet?" Lindsay asked for the 19th time, "No! I have no idea where we are!" Beth angrily replied. "Bummer." Lindsay said. "Oh shut up already!" Beth yelled.

"What are you doing?" Mimi asked as he cut the maze. "I'm cutting the bushes so we can skip the maze!" Marx replied as Mimi followed him. "Great idea!" Mimi said as Marx continued to cut the bushes.

"Hello little squirrel, can you show me the way to the end of this maze?" Dawn asked as the squirrel ran off. "Thank you!" she said as she followed it.

"If I were Chris, were would I put a death trap..." Scarlett asked herself as she walked along her path. "Aha!" she said as she saw a switch. "If I follow the circuit, it will take me to middle!" she said as Lizabeth followed her.

"I could probably get a good view of this maze if I jump." Jasmine said to herself as she jumped up. "OWWW!" she said as her head hit the glass roof. "Well that's not gonna work." Jasmine said as she walked down her path.

"Just as I thought." Scarlett said to her self as she left the maze. "Congratulations!" Chris said as Scarlett walked out. "I finished too!" Lizabeth said as she walked out. "That means Team Flare will be voting someone off then!" Chris said as Tula and Tyler ran out of the maze. "We lost again!" Tula yelled as she pounded the ground. "Calm down." Tyler said. "Chef! Find the rest of the contestants!" Chris said as Chef got into a helicopter and flew away. "I made it! Thank you my little friend!" Dawn said as the squirrel ran back into the maze. "H-how did you do that?" Lizabeth asked in confusion, "The squirrel led me out of the maze." Dawn replied.

In the elimination room, "And with three votes against her, the one going home tonight is Lindsay!" Chris said as he tossed Beth, Tula, and Tyler their marshmallows, "Bye Beth!" Lindsay said as Beth smirked at her, "Wait, you voted for me?" Lindsay asked, "Yeah, you are being kind of annoying and your dumbness would get in the way of challenges." Beth replied. "Oh, I still don't underst- AHHHHHH!" Lindsay screamed as Chris shoved her off the plane. "Chris, I have an announcement to make Scarlett said as she winked at Marx. "No time, it's a half-hour show." Chris said as Marx sighed with relief.

"Maybe I am a little bit dumb..." Lindsay said as she fell, "Maybe Beth was right." she said as she landed on the ground. "What does this button do?" Lindsay asked as she pressed a button labeled "SELF DESTRUCT". The ground started to rumble as a boy ran out of his house, "Atlantis is sinking!" he yelled as he ran off. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lindsay screamed as she ran away while Atlantis sank.

R&R! Hope you guys enjoyed, now you all know why Atlantis doesn't exist anymore!


	9. Let me take you to Rio

"What's wrong Beth?" Tula asked while Beth was looking out the window, "I feel bad voting off Lindsay." she replied. "We have got to stop losing challenges!" Mimi said, "We have four people on our team, they have three and Team Anime has two, we have the most people on our team. Okay?" Scarlett explained. "Attention contestants, we will be arriving in Rio shortly!" Chris announced over a loudspeaker. "The birds there are beautiful!" Dawn said..

"Welcome to Rio De Janero! Your challenge today is a race to the beach where Chef is. Your whole team will have to find a way there through the houses on the hill. Ready set GO!" Chris said as everyone ran off. "Let's run down this street, it looks like it will head to the beach!" Mimi said as her team followed her. "Hold on." Lizabeth said as she ran up to Tula, "Tyler said your hair sucks." she whispered as Tula got angry and stomped over to Tyler. "Let's get out of here before this gets ugly." Jasmine said as she and Lizabeth ran off.

"Why does my hair suck?" Tula angrily asked as she pushed Tyler, "I didn't say that!" Tyler replied as she shoved Tula. "I hate you!" Tula yelled, "I hate you too!" Tyler yelled. "Guys, please don't fight!" Beth said as the twins went back and forth. "Stay out of this!" Tula snapped as Beth watched them.

"Why did you do that?" Jasmine asked Lizabeth as they ran down the street, "To make sure we don't lose this challenge." Lizabeth replied as they reached a dead-end. "Darn." Jasmine said as the girls turned around and walked back. "Wait! There is an alley right here!" Lizabeth said as Jasmine followed her in.

"We are going to win!" Marx exclaimed as he saw the finish line, "Not yet." Mimi said as she pointed to Lizabeth and Jasmine ran out of the alley. "See ya suckers!" Lizabeth said as they ran off. "Come on guys! Don't let them get away!" Mimi said as they ran after them.

"We really need to go now!" Beth nervously said while the twins kept on fighting, "She needs to apologize first!" Tula said. "I didn't even do anything!" Tyler replied. "Guess what?" Chris asked. "What?" Beth asked, "While you guys were fighting, the other teams already finished the challenge!" Chris replied, "Get on the plane and decide who you want to vote off." he said as they followed him onto the plane.

"Congratulations! You have won today's challenge you sissies!" Chef said as Lizabeth and Jasmine crossed the finish line. "Yes! Woo!" Jasmine panted as she caught her breath. "We got second again?" Marx asked as he caught his breath. "Yes, now everyone get on the plane!" Chris said as everyone followed him. "Darn." Mimi said, "We were so close too." Dawn said.

In the elimination room, "You guys failed today's challenge and I only received two votes because someone didn't vote for anybody!" Chris angrily said, "Anyway, Beth, you are safe." Chris said as he tossed her a marshmallow. "We have a tie between Tula and Tyler." Chris said. "Is there a tiebreaker?" Tyler asked, "No, and goodbye!" he replied as he shoved Tula and Tyler off the plane. "Is it just me now?" Beth asked, "Yes, you have no teamates." Chris laughed as he walked off.

"Final seven!" Mimi said as she jumped around the room, "Sit down." Scarlett said. "Okay." Mimi replied as she sat down. "Today went by quick." Marx said as he stared out the window. "Tomarrow probably will be quick too." Dawn replied.

"You got us eliminated!" Tula said, "Sorry." Tyler replied. "It's okay." Tula said as the girls hugged. "Sweet! We landed on the beach!" Tula said as they landed. "Let's go get some ice-cream!" Tyler said as they ran off.


	10. Canada's got talent!

Everyone was asleep peacefully except Dawn who was meditating, "GOOD MORNING CONTESTANTS! GET READY FOR TODAY'S SUPER PAINFUL CHALLENGE!" Chris yelled through the loudspeaker waking everyone up. "What the #%$ Chris!?" Mimi yelled as she banged her head on the wall. "Stop yelling and let's get off the plane!" Beth said as followed her out the plane. "Welcome to Niagra Falls!" Chris said as everyone got off the plane, "I have two announcements today! The first is that the teams are no more! The other announcement is that today's challenge is a talent show, which you will be performing on that stage over there!" he said. "Finally! Now I can use Mimi to win!" Lizabeth thought to herself as everyone sat down in a chair.

"First up we have Dawn and her levitating act!" Chris said as Dawn walked onto the stage. Dawn crossed her legs and sat down as she started to float. "Boo!" Lizabeth yelled as Dawn fell flat on her face. "Can I go again? She messed me up!" Dawn asked, "No. Next up we have Scarlett!" Chris said as Scarlett walked onto the stage. "Thank you. My performance is to change this piece of wood into any Amiibo I want" she said as she tossed the wood into the air, snapped her fingers, and a Villager Amiibo came down. "I am finished." Scarlett said as she handed the Amiibo to Chris. "Amazing! No one is going to beat that!" Chris said. "Next is Jasmine!" Chris said, "I can't beat Scarlett. Pass." Jasmine replied. "Fine. Next is Lizabeth!" Chris said as Lizabeth walked onto the stage.

"Thank you. For my act, Chris will take out his wallet and I will make his money disappear!" Lizabeth said."No that is not happening! Go sit down!" Chris angrily said as Lizabeth chuckled while she walked off the stage. "Next is Marx!" Chris said as Marx walked onto the stage. "Okay, my trick is to disappear!" Marx said as he threw a smoke bomb on the ground and ran back to his seat. "I saw that!" Lizabeth yelled. "Good job Marx. Will you go out with me?" Mimi asked Marx as he blushed, "Umm... sorry, but no." he replied as Mimi angrily walked to the stage. "Doofus!" she yelled.

"I will be performing with my friend Kenny McCormick!" Mimi said as a boy with an orange coat walked onto the stage. "I will sing a song for a certain someone in the audience!" "Mmm mmf!" Kenny said as he started to play the music, "Once I had a love, and it was blast! Soon turned out, had a heart of glass. Seemed like the real thing only to fi-ind, Losing his trust, loves fallen behind. In between, what I find to hear is mispleasing and I can't believe, love is so confusing and I cannot find, why, you, said, no!" Mimi sang as she handed Kenny the microphone, "Mm mm, mm mf. Mm mm, mm mf. MMMF!" Kenny tried to scream as a light crushed him. "Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" Mimi screamed. "You *******s!" Marx yelled.

"Last up is Beth!" Chris said as Beth walked onto the stage. "I will twirl my burning batons!" Beth yelled as she lit the batons on fire and began to twirl them. She immediately dropped them as soon as she started,"AHHHH! RUN!" Beth yelled as she grabbed Kenny and ran off the stage as it began to burn. "Everyone! Get back on the plane now!" Chris yelled as everyone followed him onto the plane.

"Lizabeth was a thief, Jasmine was a quitter, Mimi sucks at singing, Dawn can't float, Marx can't do magic, and Beth burn't down the theater. That leaves Scarlett as our winner!" Chris announced as nobody cheered. "You get to pick who leaves!" Chris said. "Don't vote for yourself!" Lizabeth said. "Why would I say, "I vote for myself Chris!"" Scarlett said as Chris handed her a parachute and shoved her out the plane, "I didn't mean it!" Scarlett yelled. "Phew. Glad she is gone." Marx said. "Wmmf dmf I mmf?" Kenny tried to say as Chris shoved him out the plane. "You didn't have to shove him out too!" Mimi said. "Oops!" Chris sarcastically said as he walked away.

"Well, I got seventh. Lizabeth tricked me fair and square. I just hope Dawn wins." Scarlett said as she opened her parachute. "I wonder who is that evil one she mentioned?" she said as she landed in the water. "Oh crap! Scarlett yelled as she began to swim as fast as she could from Niagra Falls, "I hate you Chris!"


	11. Trouble in Twoson

"Six of us left, only five more to go..." Marx said as he ate his breakfast. "I just can't wait to see where we are going next!" Beth said as she jumped out of her seat and ran to the bathroom. "Weirdo." Lizabeth said as she, Jasmine and Mimi were talking strategicly about their plans. "I say Marx goes next." Mimi said. "No, Dawn should." Jasmine said. "Stop! We lose Beth, she is too happy, it makes me sick." Lizabeth said as Chris yelled over the loudspeaker, "We will soon be arriving in Twoson, Texas for our next challenge! Prepare for landing!" Chris said as everyone put their seatbelt on. "What seatbelts?!" Beth screamed as she clutched her seat while the plane landed.

"Welcome to Twoson!" Chris said as everyone got off the plane. "What is our challenge this time?" Dawn asked, "It's simple, all you need to do is to legally find a bike and ride it to the airport where the plane will be waiting. Last one there is out of the game and will be left here." Chris replied. "That seems easy." Jasmine said as Lizabeth elbowed her, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that there are bike-hating hippies out and about so they will try to stop you. "Thanks JASMINE!" Lizabeth yelled. "Ready, set, go!" Chris yelled as everyone ran into town while he and Chef flew over to the airport.

"Hmm, where would a bike shop be?" Marx thought as he walked down the streets, "Never mind!" Marx said as he saw the bike shop and ran inside. "What'cha need young man?" the guy at the counter said, "I just needed to borrow a bike." Marx replied. "Bike rentals are free. Go ahead!" the guy replied. "Thanks!" Marx said as he hopped on the bike and rode off. "That sure was easy..." Marx began to say, "Hey you! Bikes are bad! Come here!" a hippie yelled. "Oh no." Marx said as he rode away as fast as he could.

"A bike!" Lizabeth said as she walked up to a bike rack and took one. "Great idea!" Mimi said as she grabbed a bike as well. "Let's go to the airport!" Lizabeth yelled as they rode away. "Hey! Where did you find those bikes?!" Jasmine yelled as they rode past her. "The bike rack!" Mimi replied but they were to far away for Jasmine to hear them. "Darn!" Jasmine yelled as she continued to look for a bike.

"Miss, may I borrow your bike?" Dawn asked a lady sitting near a bike rack, "Sure, just don't wreck it." she replied as Dawn hopped on the bike and rode off. "Thank you!" she yelled. "Your welcome!" the lady replied.

"A bike shop! Perfect!" Beth panted as she ran in and grabbed a bike without saying anything. "Hey! Get back here!" the owner yelled as Beth rode off. "Perfect!" Jasmine said as she also ran in and grabbed a bike, "I'm just gonna borrow this..." she nervously said as she hopped on and rode off. "Kids these days." the owner muttered.

"I've got this race in the bag!" Marx yelled as he saw the airport. "Ow!" he yelled as Mimi threw a rock at him. "Don't be so sure!" Lizabeth said as the girls rode past him. "Oh no you don't!" Marx yelled as he sped up. "Hmm, looks like I won't be getting first class today." Dawn said as she saw the three. "I WILL NOT LOSE!" Beth panted as she caught up with Dawn, "Don't worry, we're tied for fourth." Dawn said as Beth calmed down. "Okay." Beth said.

"Woohoo!" Marx yelled as he rode into the airport and ran onto the plane. "You get first class Marx!" Chris said as Lizabeth and Mimi ran into the plane, "You guys are safe as well." Chris said as they sat down. "We made it!" Dawn and Beth said as they ran into the plane. "Looks like Jasmine lost." Chris said as Chef began to fly the plane away.

"I think I can still make it... never mind." Jasmine panted as she saw the plane take off. "Get off your bike NOW!" a bunch of hippies yelled. "Oh no, AHHHH!" Jasmine yelled as she rode as fast as she could away from the hippies.

That's it! I felt bad taking out Jasmine, but she had little to nothing to do anything with the plot. Tell me who you want to see in the finale in the reviews. P.S. Marx is not allowed back in All-stars because his name is the name of the religion Marxism. I sincerely apologize if I offended anyone by including him.


	12. Golf is the Maine Game

It was seven in the morning on the peaceful plane, Marx was eating cookies, Dawn was meditating. When all of the sudden, "GOOD MORNING CONTESTANTS! We will be arriving in Maine for out next golfing challenge!" Chris yelled over the loudspeaker. "Ugh, when will this show end?" Mimi complained. "We will be landing soon." he continued as everyone grabbed their seat and hung on for their life. "Is he trying to kill us?!" Beth yelled, "I think so!" Mimi replied.

"Welcome to Maine!" Chris said as Lizabeth vomited, "Eww!" Mimi yelled. "Today's challange is a game of mini-golf! Best score after three holes wins!" Chris said as they followed him to the course. "I've played mini golf hundreds of times at Boomers! This will be a piece of cake!" Marx said as Chris handed him a ball and a putter. "Yay! Something fun for once!" Dawn said. "I wouldn't be so sure. Lemmy here will demonstrate how dangerous this is." Chris said. "I hate you Chris!" Lemmy said as he hit the ball. The ball rolled over a button which triggered a flamethrower. "Gah!" Lemmy yelled as he ran off. "Sucks to be him." Chris chuckled, "Okay, who wants to go first?" Chris asked. "Me!" Lizabeth said as she put her ball down.

Lizabeth hit her ball and luckily didn't hit any buttons. "Darn! So close!" she yelled as Marx put his ball down and hit it into the hole. "Told ya I was good!" he said as Mimi glared at him as she put her ball down. "Yah!" she yelled as she hit it as hard as she could. The ball hit several buttons as it bounced around. "Crap." Mimi said as she shoved Dawn in front of her. "Hey there little fellas!" Dawn said as a bunch of rats came out of the hole. "Umm... Beth! You're up!" Chris said.

Beth nervously hit the ball as light as she could which barely moved the ball and made it hit no buttons. "Woohoo!" she cheered as Dawn put her ball down and swung. "Yes!" Dawn said as she got a hole in one. "Lizabeth, you're up again!" Chris said as Lizabeth hit her ball. "Ugh!" she complained as she missed the hole again. "Too bad! Marx, you start hole 2!" Chris said as Marx put his ball down and swung. "Alright!" he exclaimed as he got another hole in one.

"Okay Mimi, you're up!" Chris said as Mimi gently hit the ball knocking it into the hole. "Good." she said as she walked over to the second course. "Beth!" Chris said as Beth barely nudged the ball again. "You suck at this game." Mimi said. "My turn." Dawn said as she hit the ball on the second course. It rolled until it fell into a river. "Awwww." Dawn said as she picked up the ball. "I can do it this time." Lizabeth said as she hit the ball into the hole, "Finally!" she said as she walked over to the second course. "Time to win!" Marx said as he got his third and final hole in one. "Yes! I won for once!" he cheered as everyone walked back onto the plane.

In the elimination room, "The votes are in and Marx, Lizabeth and Dawn are safe." Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows. "The last one safe is... Mimi." Chris said as he tossed her the marshmallow. "Well, I lost. Jerks!" Beth yelled as she grabbed the parachute and jumped out of the plane. "Three more to go." Marx said as he ate his marshmallow.

"Fifth place! Wait, that actually isn't that bad." Beth said as she fell. "Maybe I was lucky to get this far. I hope Dawn wins." she said as she landed on the golf course. "Might as well play a few rounds." she said.


	13. The beginning of the end

"Wow! I made it to the final four!" Mimi said as she woke up. "Don't get too confident." Dawn said as Mimi elbowed her. "Ow." Dawn said as Chris yelled over the loudspeaker, "Congratulations contestants, you have made it to the final four! We soon be arriving in Porta Rico for our next challenge!" he said as Marx walked out of the bathroom. "Oh crap!" he yelled as the plane started to dip while everyone else hung on to their seat. "Sucks to be you." Lizabeth said as Marx fell down the plane.

"Welcome to Porta Rico! Home of umm... never mind." Chris said as everyone got off the plane. "Chef here will be trying to hit you with his squirt gun. Last one dry wins!" Chris said as everyone ran to the beach as Chef followed them. "Freeze McLean! You are in military property!" a soldier said as missile blew up the plane. "Nooooooo! I spent money on that!" he yelled. "Well that's just too bad." Gwen said as she took her helmet off. "How did you get in the military?" Chris asked, "I just took Chef's advice you weirdo." Gwen replied as she gave Chris a ticket and walked away.

"Where are you sissies?!" Chef yelled as he looked around the beach. "Over here!" Mimi yelled as Lizabeth punched her. "I got you now!" Chef yelled as he shot them. "Eww! What is this stuff!" Lizabeth complained, "Mayonnaise." Chef replied as Mimi threw up. "You now need to help me find the others!" Chef yelled as Mimi and Lizabeth followed him. "I heard someone." Chef said as he looked around. "Aha!" he yelled as he shot Marx. "Wow, you're too good for me." he said. "By the way, Dawn is on top of you." Marx said as Chef looked up and saw Dawn. "Did I win?" she asked. "Yes." Chef said as she hopped down. "Great!" Let's go back to the plane." she said.

"Oh my!" Dawn said as she saw the wrecked plane. "Who won?" Chris asked. "Aura girl over here." Chef said. "Okay then, you're safe. Everyone go vote." Chris said as everyone went and wrote down their vote. "How are we going to run the show now!?" Chris yelled as he pounded the ground. "I don't know!" Chef yelled. "My beautiful plane!" Chris yelled.

"I have recovered and the votes are in." Chris said as everyone sat down on a log. "Dawn is obviously safe, along with Lizabeth." Chris said as he tossed the girls their marshmallows. "The last contestant safe is... Marx." Chris said as he tossed Marx his marshmallow. "What!? Who voted for me?" Mimi yelled. "Me and Lizabeth." Marx said. "Doofuses!" Mimi yelled as she ran off crying. "Oooh, harsh!" Chris said. "She came close." Dawn said.

Later that night, Chris and Chef were having a discussion, "Are you sure?" Chef asked. "Yes, it's the only way we can finish the season." Chris said as Chef gasped.

To be continued...


	14. The Race

It was 7:03 in the morning and Marx and Lizabeth were playing volleyball while Dawn was meditating, "Why does she do that?" Marx asked. "I have no idea." Lizabeth said as they continued to play. "Done!" she said as the ball fell. "Marx! You are sick! You have killed over a thousand people you # $%&!" Dawn yelled at Marx. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Marx replied as he backed away from Dawn. "I know you." Dawn said as she walked off. "That was weird." Lizabeth said as Chris walked over to them with a mega-phone.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! TODAY WE WILL BE HAVING A RACE TO OUR FINAL STOP, CAMP WAWANAKA!" Chris yelled, "LOSER IS OUT!" he finished as Marx and Lizabeth ran off. "They are impatient ones." Dawn said as she hopped on a bike and rode after them. "Come on and get your butt in the helicopter!" Chef yelled as he and Chris got in and flew off.

"Taxi!" Marx yelled as a taxi pulled over and let him. "See ya!" he said to Lizabeth as it drove off. "All I need is second." she thought as she continued to run. "Bye Lizabeth!" Dawn said as she rode past her. "Nooooo!" Lizabeth yelled as she continued to run, "An airport! Yes!" she said as she ran away from Dawn and towards the airport.

"Take me to Washington state!" Marx said as he handed the driver a twenty. "Sure thing kid. But it will be a long ride." the driver replied as Marx sat back and relaxed. Meanwhile, Lizabeth ran into the airport and went to the front desk. "Is there a flight to Moskoka Ontario?" Lizabeth asked, "Yes, there is one leaving in one minute, so you better hurry." the clerk replied as Lizabeth darted off to the flight and ran in. "Did I make it?" Lizabeth asked. "You're already in the plane genius." Noah sarcastically replied.

"This jungle is quite peaceful. Dawn said as she rode her bike through it. "This looks like a good place to think." Dawn said as she got off and sat down on a log. "So Marx is in a taxi and Lizabeth is in a plane. I need something faster." she thought to herself as she meditated. "I got it!" she said as she threw her bike in the air which clung onto Chris's helicopter. She jumped on and slipped the bike off. "This is better." she thought as the helicopter flew.

"What's your name?" Marx asked the driver as they crossed from California to Oregon. "Gwendolyn." she said. "Did you do anything before this?" Marx asked, "Yeah, I used to be an author for FanFiction." she replied. "Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Marx yelled. "Sure thing." Gwendolyn replied. Back on the plane, "Are we there yet?" Lizabeth asked, "No, stop asking already!" Noah yelled. "Alright! Sheesh!" Lizabeth said.

"Thanks for the ride Gwendolyn!" Marx said as he ran out of the taxi and grabbed a canoe, "You're welcome!" Gwendolyn replied as she saw Dawn riding the helicopter. "That's strange." she thought as she got back in the taxi and drove off. "Finally!" Lizabeth said as she left the plane. "There it is!" she said as she grabbed a canoe and began to paddle.

"This place brings back so many memories!" Chris said as he and Chef got off the helicopter. "I believe I won." Dawn said as she got off the helicopter as well. "Okay, now there is only one spot left." Chris said as he saw Marx and Lizabeth paddling towards the island. "Here they come!" Chris said. CRASH! Both boats hit the dock and Marx and Lizabeth went flying. "Marx takes second!" Chris said. "How!?" Lizabeth asked, "Your foot is not on the dock." Chris replied. "You may go have a seat with the other losers." Chris said as he pointed to a bench. "Fine!" she yelled as she sat down. "One left... mwahahaha." a voice said.

To be continued... again...


	15. The End?

"Welcome back to Total Drama Jet Plane! Our final two Marx and Dawn have made it through the entire season!" Chris said as he walked onto the dock. "We have a challenge so brutal that our lawyers said we had to change it. We told them we changed it so they won't be bothering us." he finished.

"Congratulations on making it to the finale." Dawn said. "It sure is stormy today." Marx said. "Yes, I want you to take a deep breath. It will be your last." Dawn said as Marx backed away. "I'm just gonna... go over here." he said as he ran off. "Was it something I said?" Dawn thought to herself. "Attention finalists! Meet at the cliff for your final challenge!" Chris yelled over the loudspeaker. "Here we go." Dawn sighed.

Marx and Dawn saw all the losers on a bench as they walked by. "Go Dawn!" Samuel, Beth, Lindsay, and Scarlett cheered. "Your challenge is a sword fight above toxic waste. First one to give up or fall loses." Chris said. "Don't look down!" Vera shouted. "Here are your toy swords." Chris said as he handed them the swords as they walked onto the platform. "You may begin." Chris said.

Dawn made the first move and thrust her sword barely missing Marx. Marx hit Dawn's arm as she stumbled back. "Take this she yelled as she slashed Marx in the face. "Oww! You'll pay for that!" he said as he lunged at Dawn and missed causing him to fall off the platform. "Gah!" he yelled as he grabbed onto the platform. "Give up?" Dawn asked. "Yes! Yes! I give up! You win!" Marx yelled. "Congra-" Chris started to say but Dawn cut him off. "I'm not done." she said as she began to kick Marx's hands. "No! Don't!" Marx yelled as the storm raged on and lighting bolts came down from the sky.

"Don't do it!" a voice said as he ran up to the top of the cliff. "Ryan! You came back!" Marx said. "I'm sorry, but I have to." Dawn replied as she kicked Marx's other hand off. "Bye." Marx said as he fell into the waste. Everyone except Dawn gasped as a skeleton floated out of the waste. The storm suddenly stopped as if, all evil had disappeared. "Marx... my friend, is gone." Ryan said as he started to cry. "I wanted to go out with him!" Mimi cried.

"Congratulations Dawn. Y-you won." Chris said as he handed her the check. "I will use this to save all animals!" she said as she skipped away. "I'm proud of her." Scarlett said as everyone else left except Ryan and Mimi. "He was a good friend, even if he did kill more than a thousand people. He didn't deserve this." Ryan said. "I'll miss him too. He was nice and cute." Mimi said as they stood up. "Wanna go get some ice cream?" Mimi said. "Sure!" Ryan replied as they happily skipped away.

I have finished this story finally. Sorry about the brutal ending. Thank-you GwendolynD for all the encouragement you gave me. This story would be a lot different and more terrible without you.


End file.
